


The Warmth of Your Hand in Mine

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, M/M, probably more overlay filters than strictly necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: Sirius led him along with a half-hummed melody that didn't match the pace he set, pulling Remus closer until he could feel his breath, warm and ticklish, at the base of his neck.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 24
Collections: Wolfstar Games 2020





	The Warmth of Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Team Touch
> 
> [Image Prompt](https://i.imgur.com/XQJDM3Q.png)  
> Image description: A cool toned image of two women dancing with their heads on each other's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> **Mod Note**
> 
> Please vote on this work! [VOTING FORM](https://forms.gle/fVpB7xguqoy1yoVV8)


End file.
